warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robinwing (TC)
|pastaffie = ''None |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Robinpaw Robinwing Robinwing |familyt = Mates: Daughters: Sons: Kits: |familyl = Fuzzypelt, Patchpelt (formerly) Brindleface, Frostfur Longtail, Dustpelt, Ravenpaw Unidentified kits |mentor = Mumblefoot |apps = Leopardfoot |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Robinwing is a small, dusky brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes. In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Robinpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. :On their way to the Moonstone, Tallpaw notices a ThunderClan patrol, with two warriors leading two younger cats on a purposeful walk - one of them being Robinpaw. After Tallpaw attacks one of the warriors, Dawnstripe nods toward the two younger cats, and assumes that Fuzzypaw and Robinpaw were to go share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. Dawnstripe then apologizes to Windflight, and when Tallpaw claims that they had weird-looking rabbits in the forest, Robinpaw replies that they were not as odd-looking as him. After Dawnstripe lets the patrol go through, Tallpaw is relieved to escape the stares of the ThunderClan apprentices. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy : :When Moonflower was getting ready to show her kits, Bluekit and Snowkit their father, Stormtail, Robinwing was pointed out to Bluekit and Snowkit as a warrior of ThunderClan, sharing prey with the deputy Sunfall, and some fellow warriors, Tawnyspots and Fuzzypelt. :When Leopardkit and her brother Patchkit became apprentices, appropriately named Leopardpaw and Patchpaw, Robinwing was assigned Leopardpaw's mentor. She was quite delighted at this. :When Goosefeather saw the vole's fur, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt were seen dashing out of the warriors' den. Robinwing pads forward and mentions that maybe they shouldn't be too quick to attack due to a lingering scent and some flattened fur. There were gasps from her Clanmates. :When ThunderClan decided to organize a battle patrol to raid WindClan, Pinestar questioned Robinwing, asking her if Leopardpaw was ready for battle. Robinwing nodded reluctantly, indicating that her apprentice was well-trained and already prepared. :Before the battle, Bluepaw was assigned to help Robinwing and Stonepelt reinforce the walls of the nursery. They weaved extra brambles in the tangles of stems and branches. :When the battle patrols entered WindClan's camp and the battle brewed, Robinwing's apprentice, Leopardpaw, got seriously injured. She rushed to Bluepaw and Snowpaw, now apprentices, for help. Swiftbreeze informed Featherwhisker about this, and he treated her wounded apprentice. :When Leopardfoot, now a warrior, gave birth to Pinestar's kits, Robinwing and Thrushpelt were described to be circling the clearing, glancing at the darkening sky often. :Later, Robinwing gave birth to Frostkit and Brindlekit, with Fuzzypelt describing it by comparing Robinwing giving birth to a beechnut slipping out of a shell. It was stated that this was not her first litter, but did not say anything about the others she had. After Whitekit's mother, Snowfur, died, she and Bluefur, his aunt, took over his parenting until he was old enough to become one of the Clan's apprentices. Trivia *In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said that Frostfur and Brindleface aren't Robinwing's first kits, however, it is unknown who her first kits are/were. *In the allegiances of Tallstar's Revenge, she is listed as a warrior, but in the book she is an apprentice. Character Pixels Family Members :Patchpelt: Daughters: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Sons: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Longtail: Kits: :Unidentified Kits: Granddaughters: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Grandsons: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: Great-Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Molepaw: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog |''Show More}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters